Winter Nights
by Akuma Shini Chiisai
Summary: Winter is amongst us again and Harry can't help but be happy to enjoy the season with both his lovers and his friends. 13 winter themed drabbles to the pairing of Tom/Harry/Draco TMRHPDM. Slash and fluff. WIP 8/13
1. Snowflakes

Title: Twenty Five Winter Nights

Author: Kuroshin

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: TMRHP/LVHP

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Do not own HP.

A/N: The first meme theme of the 25 themes for this drabble. Hope you enjoy! Criticism is welcomed.

==Snowflakes==

He remembered when he was younger how all the kids around him seemed to get excited when this white fluff came down from the skies. He never understood why as all he could remember was how cold it felt when it hit is skin as he shoveled it away from the side walks and drive ways. His uncle and aunt would never let him go outside and play with the other children in the bright and cold white fluff. If anything they made sure to give him the thinnest clothes just to make sure he returned back inside to the warmth of the house to finish his other chores.

It wasn't under he finally went to Hogwarts that he learned of how fun the white fluff could be. He remembered the laughter and joy that helped keep them warm as they'd wrap the white fluff into tight balls and throw them at one another. Or that one year where the twins had decided that they all had to make forts with enchanted snowmen to guard the magic hideaways. The castles of snow were beautiful, even if they only lasted for a few days before their snowball wars and the wild winter nights destroyed them.

The one thing he remembered the most though was that one year in seventh year where it had been snowing so hard for the last week or so. Where he woke up late into the night to notice the storm had finally died down. A sudden urge had him dressing in his winter clothes and sneaking downstairs and out the front doors to the castle. He was amazed at how beautiful the Forbidden Forest looked, all covered in white ice giving it such an enchanting look from the normal horror that it was.

He'd walked without a care, his mind just taking in the magnificent site of the grounds. It was the feel of strong arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him close to and equally strong chest and the feel of warm breath ghosting against his ear that pulled him from his thoughts.

"You're going to catch a cold, kit," the voice whispered. It sent shivers through his body as the breath caressed his skin. It wasn't the first time that he'd ended up in this situation with the person behind him, but it seemed all the more mystical with the surreal picture around him.

"I'll be fine," he managed to mumble out; "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"So should you." He couldn't argue that. It was three in the morning and any sane person would've been curled in their bed, hidden away from the cold that existed outside. But he wasn't normal was he? The icy world surrounded them, sparkling in the moonlight while soft balls of fluff gently fell from the sky. It was so much better than the harsh winds and whiteness that had kept them all from going to Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology.

"It's so...beautiful though," he finally replied as he continued to stare out at the world. He felt the arms tighten and pull him deeper into the embrace.

"Not as beautiful as you." His face flushed a darker red at the comment. He wanted to deny it, but he knew by now that it was futile to argue with the other man. He'd learned that the hard way.

A kiss was gently pressed behind his year, not exactly helping his blushing state. "We should get inside before you freeze." He turned and glanced at amused scarlet eyes as the other spoke. "Draco will have my head if he finds out about this."

"I guess," he managed to mumble, looking away for a second. "I don't want to worry Hermione either. Her rants can be so vicious at times." Bright green eyes caught the small smile that managed to appear on the other's face. Another kiss was given, this time a chaste one upon his lips. He pressed back just lightly before burying his head in the crook of the other person's neck.

"Do you know how adorable you look right now, Harry? With white flakes of snow powdering both your clothes and hair, they almost seem like stars." He chose not to reply, unable to really considering the comment. He knew he should've been use to them, but every time the scarlet eyed man spoke them he couldn't help but seem to lose his voice. Thus they both stood there for a few minutes longer.; one person glancing out at the wintery world while the other clung and tried to hide his redness. Finally Harry found his voice.

"Let's go inside, Tom."

He felt the arms around him give one last squeeze before losing enough for them to break apart. Harry quickly grabbed Tom's hand, giving it a squeeze before they began their trail back to the school. He knew he'd remember this winter for many years afterwards. After all, it was the first time he could enjoy the falling snowflakes and their beauty with one of the most important people in his life. Of course, the pictures taken by a night owl Luna would help with keeping that memory for a long time.


	2. Cookies and Milk

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites. Hope you enjoy this new drabble! This one has a little more of the HPDM mix.

==Cookies and Milk==

It was a common tradition in the muggle world to leaves a plate of freshly baked cookies and a full glass of milk out on the eve of Christmas. The cookies were to give the jolly old saint a brief snack as he dropped off presents so that he could continue on through the night without the hunger. Even in the wizarding world many muggleborns and half bloods practiced this little tradition.

To Harry it was just a constant reminder of the Dursley's. Every year he could remember being told to go mix a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough and than place it into the oven to bake. The first time he had burned the cookies was his last. The verbal lashing from his aunt mixed in with the typical punishment from is Uncle and the screeching from Dudley that Santa wouldn't come now had him nearly wetting his pants and wanting to do nothing but run and hide. Instead he was forced to bake them again, not receiving a single one, and then tossed into the cupboard for the entire Christmas and New Year's holidays.

But he supposed even with that reminder of the past he still found it habit to bake them every year, whether it was sneaking past Mrs. Weasley or asking permission from the house elves back at Hogwarts to use their kitchen to do it. No one had ever known it was him that had left the plate full of freshly cooked cookies near the tree every Christmas Eve. Of course that didn't last long.

Draco had been the first to catch him. Of course, it didn't help that both Harry and Tom had been staying at Draco's home, let alone the fact that Harry had fallen asleep between the two only three hours prior while they were watching some muggle film. He'd some how managed to get away, having been careful not to wake his sleeping loves. It had taken him nearly a half an hour to find the kitchen as well, let alone trying to convince the house elf that had appeared that he didn't need anything to be done except to know where he could find his tools for cooking and the ingredients to go with.

It had gone pleasantly well. Everything had been there, though he'd taken a few tries trying to figure out the wizard cooking appliances, but he'd managed to get it to work. It was during the final stirrings of the dough that he had felt a presence nearby, only to nearly scream when he turned around and found Draco with eyes full of amusement standing not a foot away.

"Don't do that!" he had scolded the other man, though Draco only smiled in return before he moved forward to inspect what Harry had been up to.

"Cookies? I didn't know you liked cooking." And most didn't. He made sure to hide it well. Even if the Dursley's had forced him to do it in the first place, he had found something calming in cooking; especially when it was cooking for himself or his friends and NOT his stupid relatives.

"Not many do," Harry managed to mumble before during back around. The dough was plenty stirred and now he just had to check the oven and make sure the pans were ready so he could start the baking process. "Sorry if I woke you up..."

"You didn't. I had to go use the loo and noticed you missing." He could feel as Draco's silver eyes watched his every move. It made him feel nervous as it had been so long since someone had seen him cooking, but he also felt something akin to comfort knowing that it was Draco that watched him and not the hungry beady eyes of his cousin.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Draco hopping onto the counter next to him. Draco seemed not to care as he simply looked out at nothing in front of him, his legs swinging lightly. Harry remained quiet, having only given a hummed reply earlier as he worked to place tablespoon sized amounts of the dough on silver pans.

It wasn't long before Harry practically forgot that Draco was there, off in his own world as he worked between placing the pans into the magical oven and setting up more to place inside every five minutes as the magical oven seemed to work faster than the normal muggle made one. It had been almost twenty minutes later and he was just placing the latest batch out to cool when a hand reached over him to steal a cookie from one of the previous batches.

"Mmm... Did you know that you hum while cooking?"

"No?" And he was being honest. He didn't realize he had made any noise.

"Well, you do. You act like such a regular house wife at times. It's amusing."

Harry scowled at Draco, watching as the blonde merely smirked and went about eating the pilfered treat. "Take that back," he growled.

"No," was the short reply as he reached over Harry to steal another cookie. "It's not a bad thing. You cook well, but it does make me amazed how people couldn't figure out you were gay right from the start."

Harry simply gave him another glare, his mouth open to reply but a ding of the oven told him that the last batch of cookies were done. Mumbling some vulgarities to himself he went about to getting them out. He could hear Draco laughing to himself even as Harry went to get a plate to place all the cooled cookies upon. It was when he was looking for the glasses that Draco spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the glasses."

"They're in the cabinet to your right. Why?"

"Need to make sure there's some milk for the fat bastard too," he said without thought.

"...Fat bastard?" It was then that Harry realized what he had said. His face quickly flushed red as he went about what he was doing before.

"Santa. It's tradition to place out a plate of fresh cookies and a glass of milk." At Draco's face he knew it would be useless to even try to make the blonde understand. It was a muggle thing and Draco was a pureblood. He may know a little bit about the muggles (no thanks to Harry and Tom), but that didn't mean he cared about them any more than he did in the past. "Don't ask. Chances are in the morning Tom will have drunk the milk and ate of the cookies if anything. The twins use to do it back at Hogwarts and my cousin did it when I was younger."

Draco made no reply except to walk over to the fridge and take out the milk as Harry pulled down three glasses. Just because he was going to place the cookies out for 'Santa Claus' didn't mean he wasn't thirsty, let alone that he wouldn't snatch a few of the cookies while fresh either. Draco filled all three glasses while Harry finished placing the cookies on the plate and the dirty dishes into the magic washer to be cleaned.

He'd just turned, ready to steal one of his own cookies when he found own waved in front of his face. His eyes followed it as it swayed back and forth for a moment before pausing and being moved towards his mouth. Harry felt he'd amuse Draco and gently bit into the cookie. The taste of chocolate made him sigh in delight as he chewed. It was just after he had swallowed that he felt lips against his.

"Well, this Santa claws or whatever his name can have the cookies. I think I'll be content as long as you're there to taste," the blonde said as he pulled back for a moment to savor the taste in his mouth before moving forward to kiss a bit deeper. The taste of chocolate in both of their mouths plus their normal flavors made the kiss all the sweeter as their tongues battled happily.

When Draco moved away Harry couldn't help but hum in disappointment, but was quickly subdued by another cookie being placed in his line of vision. This time Harry took the cookie from Draco with a smile and passed him a glass of milk to drink. He leaned back against the counter and drank from his own. "Mm... You have a point. Kisses are so much better than cookies."

Draco laughed lightly and kissed Harry again briefly. They both remained their in the kitchen for a few minutes longer, both enjoying a few cookies and a couple of kisses before finally they took the rest out to the living room where the tree and a sleeping Tom laid. Harry was the first to sit back down on the reclining couch, quickly followed by Draco. Harry gave both Draco and the sleeping Tom a light kiss and a mumbled "sweet dreams" before snuggling happily between his two lovers.

Even as he began to dose off he could feel Draco's hand running through his hair and Tom unconsciously wrapping an arm around him to pull him closer. The taste of chocolate and the unique flavor of Draco was still lingering in his mouth. The night made him reconsider hiding his love for cooking. After all, he knew that Tom quite enjoyed chocolate just as much as Draco and the prospect of baking some brownies next weekend lingered happily upon his mind as he drifted off into sleep. Yes, he truly would start letting people see him cook. At least Tom and Draco could for now.


	3. Fireplace

==Fireplace==

It was quite an understatement to say that he was cold. Freezing was a more likely term. After all he'd just come in from getting stuck in a sudden snow storm. Oh, of course the snow storm hadn't been there in the first place. No, the white fluff had only been lightly falling when he'd ventured to go hang out with his friends. There had been word of a storm approaching but Harry had waved it off, as well as the worries of both Draco and Tom, saying that he'd be fine. Even Hermione, though reluctant, had decided to head out with the dark haired man and the others.

Everything had gone well. They'd done their shopping, had lunch, and now Harry was taking the long walk back to the house from where they'd dropped him off just outside of the wards. It was then that he'd noticed how the winds had picked up and that the snow was beginning to multiply around him. By the time he had actually gotten into the large manor he'd been covered from head to toe in snow with his hair practically frozen solid in place.

The warmth of the home was greatly appreciated, but it had the snow melting instantly so that his once simply frozen clothes were now soaking wet. Shivers racked his body and his teeth chattered in sync. God was he cold, but he knew that he needed to hurry and get out of his wet garments before he caught a cold, let alone that one of the two other men in the house found him. He only wanted to get warm, not a scolding for his foolishness.

Unfortunately for him he'd barely managed to get his shrunk bags out of his jacket when he suddenly started coughing. It only took moments for the two other residents of the house to find him. They had come like cats to a bowl of cream or a fly to a bright glowing light. Just a glance at the silver and crimson orbs made him realize how much he didn't deserve the coddling that they were giving him. He had been at fault for going despite their warnings. God he felt miserable.

"Don't start," he managed to mumble as he felt another batch of coughs come forth. Draco shot Tom a look to be quiet, but Harry could tell that both of them wanted to do nothing more than scold him and give him a good old fashion "I told you so."

"Come on, let's get you by the fire," Tom managed to say as he attempted to dry Harry's hair with a towel, his clothes already long gone along with his purchases from earlier. Draco already had him wrapped in at least two blankets in those few minutes.

A light push from both Draco and Tom had him moving forward for they could guide him to the main living room where a large fireplace blazed brightly. Even if his glasses hadn't been removed already, the wet hair that dangled in front of his eyes prohibited him from seeing much other than the blurs of his lovers and that of the bright glowing orange of the fire. He felt himself being pulled down onto the large couch that sat in front of the fire, both of his lovers sitting on either side of him.

"M'sorry," he mumbled as he tried to lose himself in the many blankets that were wrapped around him. He knew he probably looked like some child and the sniffles weren't helping his case. But neither Tom nor Draco made any comment to how childish he may look. Instead Tom pulled him close to his chest while Draco wrapped his arm from the other side, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You know you're going to end up with a fever by the end of tonight." Draco's statement only made him even more aware to the chills that rocked his body and the building pressure above his eyes.

"I know." It hadn't needed an answer, but he still gave it. Just as he knew that both men would coddle him until he was well again.

"Will you listen to us next time, kitten?" He gave a small nod and cuddled closer to Tom after the other spoke. Oh, he knew that he'd probably go do something stupid again despite what they would say, but for now he'd agree. After all he'd rather remain cuddled between the two in front of the warm fire than argue with them about who was right or wrong.

All three remained quiet for some time with only a few sniffles interrupting the silence. They had moved from their previous spots to become more comfortable. Tom's hand ran through Harry's hair as the younger male lay sprawled across their laps, his head comfortably in Tom's lap. He could see Draco leaning against Tom while the blonde's hand gently rubbed circles on his thigh. Even if the other two had spoken up, Harry barely noticed. Already he could feel the lull of sleep taking over his mind as he gazed at the bright flames.

Even if he ended up with feverish dreams that night, he was at least content for now to fall asleep by the fire with the warmth of his lovers to help keep them at bay for a little bit.


	4. Mittens

A/N: Sorry if a little late. I'm in the Navy and stationed in Italy so sometimes my updates will be either a little early or a little late, but I am trying to keep them on track. Thank you all for page views and favs. Especially a thank you to a certain reviewer. *grins* 3

== Mittens ==

They were all rushing around this time, late for an important outing. He could hear the tapping of Hermione's feet and the small giggles that kept escaping Luna as they waited for the three men. They would've been ready twenty minutes ago, but Draco insisted that they had to be properly bundled. The memory of the previous year with Harry ending up sick for a week was a lovely reminder of why they should wear all the proper gear. But really, they were only mittens!

"Don't even open your mouth, Potter," Draco growled at Harry, noticing the dark haired man looking easily annoyed at the fact that they were late because they couldn't find the mittens Mrs. Weasley had gotten them last year.

Harry simple grumbled to himself and went back to searching under the large bed. He could swear Draco was pmsing if it wasn't for the fact that he was reminded almost nightly that Draco was a bloke. Not that he minded. He quite enjoyed being reminded nightly of Draco's status as a guy.

"Draco, they're fucking mittens. We'll be fine with out them!" It was instead Tom, as he walked back into their bedroom that spoke up. His entire bodily attitude screamed annoyed and Harry was glad it was Tom going against the blonde and not him.

"Both you and Harry get sick far to easily. We'll find the stupid mittens and then we can go. Because if you two get sick because you were missing them than you both can sleep in the living room."

Harry couldn't help a wince at the cold look in those normally warm silver eyes. He would've rather curled up in bed with the other two than be in the argument currently, but he and Draco had promised Hermione that they'd go to the Ministry's Christmas party, even if Harry would end up with a headache by the end of the night. A promise was a promise to him.

"Why don't we just try summoning them," he meekly put out. Getting between Tom and Draco was never a smart idea and he really didn't care to die that night.

Both males stopped their glaring contest before whipping around to look at him with surprised looks. "You mean... No one has tried that yet?" Harry merely shook is head at Draco's question. Tom had turned around to smack his forehead against the door way, aggravated that they'd been running around like common muggles instead of using their magic like the intelligent wizards they were.

_"Accio Mittens,"_ Harry finally tired and all three watched as two pairs of mittens suddenly launched themselves into the air from the closet behind Draco before landing in Harry's lap. It took only a few seconds to go from looking at the mittens in his lap before he, as well as Tom, leveled a glare at Draco.

"…Oops," was the blondes only reply, trying to not look at all guilty. So he missed the mittens when looking in the closet. It was a normal mistake…right? Tom rolled his eyes before walking over to Harry and snatching his mittens.

"Come on, let's get going before the beaver comes after us." Harry nodded and got up quick to follow his already retreating lover out of the bedroom, but instead paused for a moment. He turned emerald eyes onto Draco whose face held a light tint of embarrassment.

Giving out a sigh he walked over to the blonde and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and a bright smile. "Come on. If you're not with us I may end up maiming that stupid Dark Lord of ours."

Draco smiled back in return, giving a light nod in acknowledgement as he grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him towards the door. "I suppose that is true and I really don't feel like getting blood all over the carpet when you bring him home."

Both men laughed as they exited the room, neither noticing a pair of silver and green mittens that lay forgotten. Of course, the chances of any of the three going to search for them would be slim to none. Not with Hermione already at her wits ends, even if she promoted dressing properly or not.


	5. Tree

A/N: So sorry for the late update. I promise to have the next one done earlier. I just had a very busy day yesterday that I didn't have much time to work on this until now. 3 Hope you guys like it. Again, thank you for the reviews, favorites, watches, and page hits!!

Just a little warning that this one will be getting a little borderline up there. Tell me if you think I should ever up my rating.

== Tree ==

Winter normally meant two things: snow and Christmas, so it was obvious that when Draco and Tom came home one day they were met with quite the amusing sight. Harry had managed to conjure up a pretty decent tree and had hoped to surprise the two men by having it mostly set up and decorated all by himself. At least, that was an idea. Sadly said idea had only worked in theory and ad left Harry in a quite amusing mess.

The brunette looked annoyed, if not royally pissed. He sat near a partially decorated tree and a couple of boxes full of decorations. Instead of a nicely decorated tree greeting his lovers' sights was Harry tangled and wrapped up in tinsel and lights. Hell, he hadn't even realized the other two had come home until a choked laugh caught his attention. Instantly green eyes landed on the sight of Tom with one hand over his own mouth and the other covering Draco's; both looking very amused at his situation.

"Hey! Why don't you guys stop trying to laugh and help me get untangled here!" he cried out, wiggling to emphasize his current lack of moment. Finally Tom dropped his hands, though his eyes held tears of laughter as he tried his hardest to simply nod and hitting Draco to calm down as well.

"But you look so delicious wrapped up with all of that stuff! Are you sure we should unwrap you before Christmas, kitten?" Tom teased as he smirked at the brunette.

Harry paused in his struggles, his eyes taking in the predatory look from both his beaus and the way Draco had just licked his lips. It seemed the amusement from earlier had turned to something a little more lustful as both men took in how tied up Harry was and the way his shirt had ridden up. His eyes widened in realization at how vulnerable he looked, a quick blush dusting his cheeks.

"I-I… Stop fooling around!" he shouted, trying not to give into the situation; even if the idea of the pleasure torture was alluring. God, how he knew what those two could do to him when tied up. Handcuffs were after all Tom's favorite in bed while Draco enjoyed a blindfolding him. Unfortunately his flustered state was not helping him one bit.

"Now, now, Harry. You make us sound so devious," Draco practically purred as he advanced on the brunette with Tom in tow. Harry practically moaned in response. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to get molested while decorating the tree! But then again, he wasn't supposed to have gotten tied up by the decorations either.

"I-He-Wha-Draaaacoooo," he finally whined as he stuttered, "I don't want to be molested before dinner!!" Harry pouted as both men laughed loudly at his predicament. Of course they'd find it funny. They were hormone driven teenagers still, even if they had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. That didn't matter at all. Hell! One of those teenagers was a reincarnated Dark Lord that still had a good 20 years or so to make up for. Harry just happened to be their outlet (even if he enjoyed it).

"He does have a point, my dragon. Perhaps we should eat before we decide to have are wicked way with him."

They were closer now, Tom having kneeled down next to Harry, a hand already trailing down the boy's thigh. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from showing his pleasure, though the darkening of his eyes showed how turned on he was getting. Draco had leaned down now, moving too nibble on Harry's ear while Tom paid attention to Harry's neck. He squirmed in place, wanting to touch the men before him, but groaning in annoyance at his bound hands.

But as soon as the lips and hands had been on his body they were gone. "I suppose you're right. But after dinner we are putting this tinsel to good use," the silver eyed demon responded as he reached to grab a pair of sisters. Tom was already loosing the cord of lights when the tinsel was snipped away.

Harry sat their as though he didn't realize he was free from his bounds. All he could think of was how bloody uncomfortable he now felt and he growled in annoyance. Before either man knew what was happening, Harry had smashed his lips to Draco's. He kissed him passionately before turning to do the same to Tom, holding their shirts in his hands to keep them from going to far.

Finally he licked his lips and pushed them away, pulling himself up into a standing position. His eyes glinted mischievously and a smirk graced his lips as he looked down on them. "You'll have to catch me first," he spoke confidently before turning and dashing away.

Both Draco and Tom sat with slightly gaped mouths, starring after the brunette's retreating form. Harry could just imagine their faces as he ran through the halls of the manor. It was be a while before the two would find him; especially in such a large manor as Slytherin manor. The fact that he had practically all the house elves under his finger helped greatly in keeping him nice and hidden. If he was going to be tied up again, damnit if he made it easy for them.

Loud curse words followed from behind him that caused him to laugh loudly. Yep, he'd make them have to work to get the chance to molest him this time.


	6. Mistletoe

== Mistletoe ==

It was everywhere, hanging so innocently, but if you were to look closer you'd notice the magical gleam that promised it would up hold its tradition. He blamed the twins for creating it so many years ago and also Tom who had found them so entertaining their first Christmas when Lucius and Neville had been caught by one of the green tuffs. Since then it had been tradition to hang the darn things anywhere they could.

Harry had learned to avoid them like the devil. Maybe it was because he didn't care to watch his boyfriends be caught under them with anyone that wasn't him or one of themselves or perhaps it was the fact that both Weasley twins had made it their goal every year to trick him under it them included. Either way Harry made it his goal to stay as far as well. The only times he dared to go near those things accompanied was with either Tom or Draco near by.

This year was no different. He sat sprawled out on one of the couches, his head comfortably in Luna's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was the yearly Christmas party of the Malfoy's and Harry was taking the time to relax, his eyes occasionally finding Draco or Tom out amongst the guests talking to many important people as well as their friends. It wasn't abnormal at all. He'd become use to the parties that were normally held by Draco's parents and now by Draco himself. They held political advantages and Harry knew above all else that Draco and Tom enjoyed the power they held of the government. Especially since the current Minister of Magic was Draco's own father Lucius.

Harry enjoyed staying off to the side during these parties. Sure he made sure to act like the perfect host that was expected of one engaged to a Malfoy, but he could've cared less. He'd learned a long time ago how he wanted nothing to do with politics. All he had ever wanted was to live his life with those he loved, even if it had meant giving up magic and going back to the muggle world again. But he hadn't gone to the muggle world. Instead he had learned of the lies that Dumbledore and the Weasley's had wrapped around him since he'd come to Hogwarts and he had found two people he couldn't think of ever living without. Things were much happier for him and he'd never give it up.

Silent humming of Carol of the Bells reached his ears from above. Blinking he tilted his head to glance up at Luna. Her hands were still in his hair, but her eyes merely flicked down to meet his before continuing to watch something else in the crowd. Slowly he moved his head so his eyes could follow where she looked and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

It seemed one of the mistletoes had managed to catch both his lovers as they had ventured about. Draco had given an annoyed glance up at the green leaves but that was all he showed of his thoughts of the magical decoration before focusing on the dark haired man with him. Harry could see as both of their eyes light with the same love they cast upon him whenever they saw each other. He knew his own face was showing the love and devotion that was only reserved for his two beaus as he continued to watch them. He watched as Tom tiled Draco's face up with a smile on his lips, one returned by Draco before leaning forward and catching those lips in a soft kiss.

It melted his soul to see the two men like this. It was rare for the two to show such public displays of affection besides the times Harry managed to swindle out of them. So it was no wonder he felt the beginnings of anger and possessiveness when his eyes caught some of the leering looks from their guests aimed at his beaus.

Luna's humming was all he could hear as his eyes narrowed on the guests before he was pushing himself up from her lap. He barely noticed that he had moved from his place at all, let alone that he was making his way towards his two lovers, growling at anyone nearby. He didn't even realize what he was doing when the eyes of both Draco and Tom widened in surprise as they were grabbed by their shirts and kissed aggressively one after the other. What he did notice consciously, though only a split second later, was the way he had said 'MINE' with such a deadly glare that the other guests finally looked away from the group of three men.

His grip on their shirts changed and quickly he was embracing them both tightly, his face buried against their shoulders. He could feel Tom's hand running through his hair and the way Draco kissed him so lightly on the cheek before nuzzling it, as well as two sets of arms tightening around him. "I hate mistletoe," he managed to finally mumble, not caring about politics or looking weak. Nor did he care how possessive he had just been. He simply thought of how he hated the way people leered at his lovers. They were his and again the mumbled words of 'mine' were whispered unconsciously.

"Yours," he heard Draco mumble back softly.

"Ours," was Tom's reply as he kissed him on the forehead.

God how he hated to share these two and by Merlin he was going to enjoy burning every single one of those mistletoes in the house once the stupid party was over. Of course, he thought mildly as he caught sight of the elder Malfoy talking away with Snape, he might just save one of them. After all, he might've hated sharing, but he did enjoy a few good pranks.


	7. Dinner

A/N: I'm soooo sorry this is late. My only excuse is that I've been really sick lately and between it and work (12 hour watches not cool) I haven't had much time to get any done. I will try to catch up as fast as possible so that I'm back on track so if you get a few updates in one day from me then don't be surprised! Again thank you all for the reviews, pageviews, favorites, and watches!!

== Dinner ==

It was one of those times where he couldn't help but be happy. Sure he always felt in a good mood while cooking any other day, but it was that time of the year, that lovely tradition where not only did he get to cook an extra large meal for friends and family but he also had both of his boyfriends with him to help.

It was a tradition for them; having been started not to long after Draco had found Harry's talent for cooking. They'd start the day before the large meal with Harry and Draco going to the store to get ingredients while Tom began to work on the deserts, then that night after an early dinner all three would help in the kitchen to get the large meal ready for the main dinner the next day.

Each had their own little assignment. Tom normally did the deserts, Draco worked on the minor courses, and Harry would be in charge on the difficult main course. Of course they made sure to sleep and perhaps there was something about cooking together that not only left the kitchen messy, but perhaps the bed equally disturbed by morning.

Then come morning after being well rested they'd eat a quick breakfast before getting back to preparing for their guests that night. Tom took over cleaning up the kitchen and dinning rooms, while Draco decorated, and in the end Harry would spend most of the day in the kitchen adding finishing touches to the meals.

Those two days were always busy and rest was short especially with the people that normally came over. Draco's father would always end up debating with Tom and Severus, while Narcissa would chat politely with Remus or Luna about the latest politics. Everyone would be sure to keep their guard up since the twins always managed to prank at least one person during the meal which would result more than likely with chasing and threats. Blaise and Neville both tended to chat with Hermione about something they heard involving the Ministry or Hogwarts.

For Harry the dinner was always a calming moment, despite the chaos that normally ensued. He could careless that the occasional small food fight might occur or even if an argument broke out amongst a few (after all there were Slytherins and Gryfindors mixed together). It was the fact that this was his family that was sitting down at the large table, eating the meal that he and the other two had put together with their own hands, and it made his heart swell.

"Dazing off again, love?" Came a voice and a small nudge to the side. Harry jumped lightly in surprise, blinking out of his thoughts to look up to the smirking face of Tom Riddle. But that smirk did not last long as it swiftly softened into something else which Harry returned without thought.

"Just enjoying everyone's interactions."

"Don't you mean enjoying everyone making a fool of them selves?" Harry gave a light laugh and swatted at Draco's head for such a comment.

"Be nice, Dray. You know you enjoy it when the twins catch your dad or Sev in a prank or two."

"Maybe," he mumbled but Harry could tell the answer from the way Draco looked away with a twitch of a smile.

"He's just in denial," Tom spoke up again wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him just a little closer. Harry's smile grew just a little bit as he rested his head on Tom's shoulders.

"Maybe," he replied almost in the same way as Draco. "Or he just wants to get pranked like the rest of them!" He said with a grin just as a cloud of sparkly air appeared around Draco before revealing a scowling neon pink and pigtailed boy in its place. Everyone around them laughed heartily at the joke and if someone were to look close enough they might just notice a hint of a smile. Of course that didn't stop Draco from jumping out of his seat and start to both chase and curse the two twins around the table.

"I think you were right," Tom spoke up again before kissing Harry lightly against the cheek before going back to watching Draco again. Harry simply smiled in response and snuggled closer to the ebony haired male, deciding to remain silent and continue to take in the ever eventfulness of his family that was presented every year.


	8. Silver Bells

A/N: I plan to finish this…eventually. But things will be going slow. Still sick. Sorry guys. Working on it.

== Silver Bells ==

It was annoying, what ever it was, jingling and making such a high pitch noise; it should be ashamed, whatever it was, for disturbing his self. So obviously he tried to swat it away, having felt it so close; but it hadn't worked. The jingling simply started up again and he was now growling lightly. Couldn't that thing just go away? He was nice and comfy, curled up against a warm body (he believed it was Draco, but he couldn't be too sure as he did have a tendency to actually roll over the other two during his sleep). Hell no did he want to get up right now, even if the sun was penetrating against his eyes.

That didn't stop the jingling and this time when he went to swipe at whatever it was he was instead pawed back in the nose. "Whaaat…?" he began sleepily, his eyes blinking against both sleep and the sunlight before focusing on something blurry and furry in front of him. "Huh?"

"Aren't you the most literate in the morning?"

"Shaddup," he mumbled this time, his eyes glaring at the fuzzy form whom he was sure was Tom. Laughter from his other side told him instantly that Draco was awake as well and was finding this whole deal amusing. Deciding to ignore them both his eyes landed back down on the creature that was plopped onto his lap.

Soft fur, which looked to be brown in his blurry state, met his finger tips as he stroked whatever was on his lap. The sound of jingling mixed with a small mew before deep purring erupted from the strange creature in his lap. "A …kitten?"

"Yes, we figured you could use another companion in the house when we're away." His glasses were slipped on his face even as Tom spoke. Harry responded with his own hummed acknowledgement as his eyes focused better on the kitten.

It was a tabby cat, from what he could tell. Its coat was a nice mixture of golds, browns, and blacks and its eyes were a gleaming green. Another mew and a small butt of a furry head against his hand had him petting the creature again and it was then that his eyes landed on a pair of silver bells attached to a red ribbon around the kitten's neck.

"Its…name?" God he sounded intelligent, but he could simply blame Tom for waking him up. He never was a morning person, though he supposed that he had his former friend Ron to blame for that. Not to mention the former nightmares that had plagued his dreams when he was younger.

"Tinker Bell," Draco said casually as he reached over from behind Harry to tap the bell on the Kitten's neck. "It fits, doesn't it?"

He tilted his head and gazed that the silver tabby for a few minutes before nodding. His hands gentle stroked the soft fur for a moment before he finally turned his face up towards Tom with a light smile. "Thank you."

Tom laughed and ruffled his hair before leaning down to place a small kiss on his forehead. "I figured you could use the company while we're away. This little brat should keep you busy too if I remember anything about owning a cat."

Harry swatted his hand away from his hair before grabbing and tugging the taller male into bed. Tom gave an 'oof' as he fell onto his normal space next to the other two males. The kitten gave a mewl as Harry brought it up to his chest before happily snuggling against Draco's and tugging Tom's arm over his body in an attempt to tell the older man that he wants nothing more than to snuggle and go to bed now.

He could feel the chuckles coming from both of his lovers before he heard it. Harry merely gave a small snort and curled up further amongst the two. He could feel Draco pull him closer while Tom snuggled up from behind, his face nuzzling Harry's head. Even the kitten, Tinkerbell, seemed content in her position amongst the three. Harry couldn't complain. It was quite warm after all.


End file.
